Roszady - Lipiec-Grudzień 2018 (FACEIT Major)
Roszady - Lipiec-Grudzień 2018 (FACEIT Major) to zmiana składów drużyn po turnieju FACEIT Major: London 2018 lub po regionalnych mistrzostwach (kwalifikacjach do majora), które mają miejsce od początku lipca 2018 roku. Drużyny - Kwalifikacje do mistrzostw regionalnych '30px|Słowacja eXtatus / 30px|Słowacja warmup' *W dniu 5 lipca 2018 roku organizacja eXtatus ogłosiła rozstanie ze swoim dotychczasowym składem CS:GO - 30px|Słowacja frozen, 30px|Czechy DEV7L, 30px|Słowacja queztone, 30px|Słowacja MonttY oraz 30px|Czechy ZEDKO. *W dniu 29 lipca 2018 roku 30px|Słowacja MonttY oraz 30px|Czechy ZEDKO opuścili drużynę warmup. *W dniu 8 sierpnia 2018 roku 30px|Czechy fredi oraz 30px|Słowacja The eLiVe dołączyli do drużyny warmup. *W dniu 29 sierpnia 2018 roku organizacja Majestic Lions przejęła skład drużyny warmup. '30px|Szwecja Team Singularity' *W dniu 6 lipca 2018 roku organizacja Team Singularity ogłosiła rozstanie ze swoim dotychczasowym składem CS:GO - 30px|Szwecja BARBARR, 30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina BENDJI, 30px|Szwecja RuStY, 30px|Szwecja HugoXD oraz 30px|Szwecja Plopski. '30px|Szwecja Japaleno / 30px|Szwecja Chaos' *W dniu 9 lipca 2018 roku organizacja Chaos ogłosiła dołączenie trzech byłych graczy Japaleno (którzy rywalizowali w kwalifikacjach do Minora, lecz bezskutecznie) - 30px|Szwecja FREDDyFROG, 30px|Szwecja Relaxa oraz 30px|Szwecja PlesseN. '30px|Dania Heroic' *W dniu 10 lipca 2018 roku oficjalnie potwierdzono dołączenie 30px|Dania AcilioNa w miejsce 30px|Norwegia RUBINO. *W dniu 8 sierpnia 2018 roku organizacje North i Heroic zamieniły się członkami - do North dołączył tymczasowo 30px|Dania niko, a do Heroic 30px|Dania mertz na dwumiesięczne wypożyczenie. '35px|UE The Imperial' *15 lipca 2018 roku ogłoszono przeniesienie na ławkę rezerwową jednego z najlepszych graczy tej formacji, czyli 30px|Litwa EspiranTo, po niezgodzeniu się w paru sprawach z liderem drużyny, czyli 30px|Niemcy kRYSTAL'em. *25 lipca 2018 roku 30px|Dania tenzki oraz 30px|Niemcy kRYSTAL zostali przesunięci na ławkę rezerwową, 30px|Litwa EspiranTo został przywrócony do głównego składu, a członkami na okres próbny zostali 30px|Litwa pounh i 30px|Czarnogóra Lobanjica, z czego ten drugi opuścił skład po czterech dniach. *5 sierpnia 2018 roku 30px|Litwa pounh oraz 30px|Francja hAdji dołączyli oficjalnie do drużyny. '35px|WNP FlipSid3 Tactics' *Po wielu miesiącach rozczarowań dla ekipy FlipSid3 Tactics, w końcu doszło do zmian - 30px|Rosja WorldEdit oraz 30px|Białoruś lollipop21k zostali przesunięci na ławkę rezerwową, a 30px|Ukraina B1ad3 został trenerem składu! *W dniu 24 lipca 2018 roku 30px|Ukraina B1ad3 został trenerem drużyny Gambit Esports na zasadzie wypożyczenia z organizacji FlipSid3 Tactics. '35px|Hiszpania Movistar Riders' *W dniu 19 lipca 2018 roku ogłosiła całkiem nowy skład - 30px|Hiszpania dragunov, 30px|Hiszpania meisoN, 30px|Hiszpania donQ oraz 30px|Portugalia MUTiRiS opuścili drużynę, a za nich dołączyli 30px|Hiszpania mixwell, 30px|Hiszpania loWel, 30px|Hiszpania SOKER i 30px|Hiszpania ALEX. Z poprzedniego składu pozostał jedynie 30px|Hiszpania mopoz. '35px|Kanada Ghost Gaming' *W dniu 27 lipca 2018 roku 30px|USA Pollo opuścił drużynę Ghost Gaming. *W dniu 13 sierpnia 2018 roku 30px|Niemcy kRYSTAL dołączył do drużyny Ghost Gaming na zasadzie wypożyczenia. '35px|Dania Fragsters' *W dniu 31 lipca 2018 roku ogłoszono odejście 30px|Dania Carlsena z roli trenera formacji Fragsters. '35px|Polska AGO Esports' *W dniu 6 sierpnia 2018 roku organizacja AGO Esports oficjalnie ogłosiła, że piątym członkiem składu zostaje 30px|Polska SZPERO i zastąpi on 30px|Polska snatchie'go, który cztery dni wcześniej dołączył do Virtus.pro. '35px|Polska Pride Gaming' *W dniu 6 sierpnia 2018 roku organizacja Pride Gaming straciła swój główny skład: 30px|Polska ToM223, 30px|Polska Luz, 30px|Polska splawik, 30px|Polska Zorineq oraz 30px|Polska Sayn, z czego trzech ostatnich powróciło do akademii Pride. '35px|Finlandia iGame.com' *W dniu 7 sierpnia 2018 roku drużynę iGame.com opuścili 30px|Finlandia REFLEX, 30px|Finlandia KHRN oraz 30px|Finlandia xartE i dołączyli do Minttu. *W dniu 22 sierpnia 2018 roku drużynę iGame.com opuścili także 30px|Finlandia Twista oraz 30px|Finlandia SAGGERTON. '35px|Wielka Brytania Wind and Rain' *W dniu 9 sierpnia 2018 roku organizacja Wind and Rain ogłosiła rozstanie ze swym obecnym składem - 30px|Wielka Brytania Astroo, 30px|Wielka Brytania L1NK, 30px|Wielka Brytania fre1, 30px|Wielka Brytania jenko, 30px|Szwecja hemzk9 oraz jako trener 30px|Wielka Brytania nEiLZiNHo. '35px|Brazylia YeaH! Gaming' *W dniu 9 sierpnia 2018 roku organizacja YeaH! Gaming ogłosiła odejście 30px|Brazylia LeoGOD z drużyny i dołączenie 30px|Brazylia s1 do składu! *W dniu 21 sierpnia 2018 roku 30px|Brazylia xand został wypożyczony przez drużynę NoTag. *W dniu 1 września 2018 roku organizacja YeaH! Gaming zwolniła swój dotychczasowy skład: 30px|Brazylia zqk, 30px|Brazylia shz, 30px|Brazylia caike oraz 30px|Brazylia s1. '35px|Finlandia HAVU Gaming' *W dniu 9 września 2018 roku 30px|Finlandia juho opuścił drużynę HAVU Gaming. Drużyny - Mistrzostwa regionalne '35px|Francja Team 3DMAX' *Tuż po udanych kwalifikacjach do minora organizacja Team 3DMAX ogłosiła dołączenie do składu 30px|Francja JACKZ'a, który zastąpił 30px|Francja Adlane'a. '35px|Szwecja Red Reserve' *Przed minorem organizacja Red Reserve postanowiła zmienić trenera - za 30px|Finlandia naSu dołączył 30px|Szwecja Chrille. *W dniu 14 września 2018 roku organizacja Red Reserve ogłosiła przeniesienie na ławkę rezerwową 30px|Szwecja Twista. '35px|Rosja PLINK-TECH' *W dniu 18 lipca 2018 roku skład opuścili 30px|Estonia Jyo, 30px|Ukraina DarkS1DE oraz 30px|Rosja redhide, a w ich miejsce dołączyli 30px|Rosja BAS, 30px|Rosja krecker i 30px|Rosja Aunkere, lecz dwa tygodnie później doszło do kolejnej roszady - za wspomnianą trójkę dołączyli 30px|Ukraina DarkS1DE, 30px|Rosja redhide oraz 30px|Finlandia moonsh1n3. '35px|Kazachstan AVANGAR' *Po nieudanych kwalifikacjach, do roszady doszło w zespole AVANGAR - 30px|Kazachstan dimasick został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową, a za niego do aktywnego składu dołączył były gracz Gambit Esports, czyli 30px|Kazachstan fitch. '35px|USA Swole Patrol' *23 lipca 2018 roku z drużyną pożegnał się 30px|Kanada LILMAN, zaś trzy dni później 30px|USA SileNt. *W dniu 28 lipca 2018 roku do składu Swole Patrol dołączyli 30px|USA swag oraz 30px|Meksyk MarkE. '35px|Ukraina pro100' *W dniu 30 lipca 2018 roku 30px|Rosja svyat opuścił drużynę pro100 i w jego miejsce na okres próbny dołączył 30px|Estonia Jyo. '35px|Rosja Monolith Gaming' *W dniu 31 lipca 2018 roku ogłoszono odejście 30px|Rosja ub1que oraz 30px|Rosja Kas9k ze składu Monolith Gaming. *W dniu 13 sierpnia 2018 roku do składu dołączyli 30px|Rosja Elian oraz 30px|Rosja malik. '35px|Białoruś Nemiga Gaming' *W dniu 1 sierpnia 2018 roku organizacja Nemiga Gaming ogłosiła dołączenie 30px|Białoruś lollipop21k do składu i zastąpi on 30px|Białoruś romana. '35px|USA Team Dignitas' *W dniu 1 sierpnia 2018 roku 30px|USA Grim oraz 30px|USA ryx opuścili drużynę Team Dignitas. *W dniu 18 sierpnia 2018 roku 30px|Kanada gMd dołączył do drużyny Team Dignitas. *W dniu 29 sierpnia 2018 roku organizacja Team Dignitas ogłosiła rozstanie ze swym dotychczasowym składem: 30px|USA mitch, 30px|USA infinite, 30px|USA ptr, 30px|Kanada gMd oraz trener 30px|USA shinobi. '35px|Chiny VG.FlashGaming/35px|Chiny Flash Gaming' *W dniu 10 sierpnia 2018 roku 30px|Chiny AttackeR, 30px|Chiny Summer, 30px|Chiny LOVEYY oraz 30px|Chiny z8z (jako trener) powrócili do drużyny Flash Gaming i będą trwały poszukiwania dwóch nowych graczy - jak na razie będą występować razem z 30px|Chiny zhokiNgiem i 30px|Hongkong Freemanem, którzy zostali wypożyczeni z organizacji Vici Gaming. *W dniu 1 września 2018 roku do składu jako czwarty członek dołączył 30px|Chiny ayaya, a dwa dni później tymczasowo dołączył 30px|Chiny Artill. '35px|Niemcy EURONICS Gaming' *W dniu 19 sierpnia 2018 roku roszady dotknęły także ekipę EURONICS Gaming - ze składu odeszli 30px|Niemcy kressy oraz 30px|Niemcy mirbit, a za nich dołączyli 30px|Szwecja znajder i 30px|Węgry koloRRR. *W dniu 1 września 2018 roku także 30px|Niemcy faveN oraz ich trener 30px|Niemcy dominikkk opuścili skład drużyny. *W dniu 6 września 2018 roku organizacja EURONICS Gaming ogłosiła swojego piątego członka, a został nim 30px|Niemcy maRky. '35px|Brazylia Não Tem Como/35px|Brazylia NoTag' *W dniu 21 sierpnia 2018 roku drużyna Não Tem Como zmieniła swoją nazwę na NoTag po zwolnieniu fnx'a. Poza odsunięciem ze składu fnx'a doszło do jeszcze jednej zmiany - przesunięcie BITa na ławkę rezerwową. W ich miejsce dołączyli xand (który został wypożyczony z organizacji YeaH! Gaming) oraz Horvy. '35px|Niemcy Sprout' *W dniu 31 sierpnia 2018 roku ogłoszono odejście 30px|Dania sycrone'a ze składu Sprout. *W dniu 10 września 2018 roku ogłoszono piątego członka składu, a został nim młody 30px|Niemcy niemiecki talent, a mianowicie faveN. '35px|UE Epsilon eSports' *Po paru miesiącach próbowania każdej z możliwych opcji, organizacja Epsilon eSports ogłosiła swój ostateczny skład, w którym znaleźli się: 30px|Wielka Brytania Surreal, 30px|Szwecja djL, 30px|Wielka Brytania fre1, 30px|Holandia CRUC1AL oraz 30px|Dania blameF. '35px|Australia Tainted Minds' *W dniu 12 września 2018 roku doszło do zmiany w ekipie Tainted Minds - ze składu odeszli 30px|Australia yam, 30px|Australia bURNRUOk oraz 30px|Australia INS (który dołączył do drużyny ORDER), a dołączyli 30px|Nowa Zelandia sico i 30px|Australia ap0c - piąty członek jest jeszcze nieznany. Drużyny - FACEIT Major: London 2018 '35px|Brazylia Made in Brazil' *W dniu 14 lipca 2018 roku oficjalnie potwierdzono dołączenie 30px|USA tarika do składu Made in Brazil i zastąpił on 30px|Brazylia boltza. *W dniu 1 sierpnia 2018 roku 30px|Serbia YNk dołączył jako trener do formacji Made in Brazil. '30px|USA Cloud9' *W dniu 12 lipca 2018 roku 30px|USA tarik opuścił drużynę Cloud9. *W dniu 8 sierpnia 2018 roku 30px|Szwecja Golden dołączył oficjalnie do drużyny Cloud9, a dwa dni później organizacja poinformowała, że 30px|Słowacja STYKO dołączył do składu na zasadzie wypożyczenia do końca września. '30px|Polska Virtus.pro' *W dniu 2 sierpnia 2018 roku organizacja Virtus.pro oficjalnie ogłosiła, że piątym członkiem składu zostaje 30px|Polska snatchie i zastąpi on 30px|Polska morelza. *W dniu 25 sierpnia 2018 roku 30px|Polska byali ogłosił rozstanie ze składem Virtus.pro i nastąpi ono zaraz po zakończeniu turnieju FACEIT Major: London 2018. *W dniu 13 września 2018 roku 30px|Polska morelz dołączył do drużyny w miejsce 30px|Polska byali'ego. '30px|Dania North' *W dniu 8 sierpnia 2018 roku organizacje North i Heroic zamieniły się członkami - do North dołączył tymczasowo 30px|Dania niko, a do Heroic 30px|Dania mertz na dwumiesięczne wypożyczenie. '30px|Rosja Winstrike Team' *W dniu 21 września 2018 roku organizacja Winstrike Team ogłosiła przeniesienie na ławkę rezerwową aż czterech zawodników: 30px|Rosja balblna, 30px|Litwa Kvik, 30px|Rosja jmqa oraz 30px|Rosja waterfaLLZ. '30px|Szwecja Fnatic' *W dniu 21 września 2018 roku 30px|Szwecja flusha został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Fnatic. Niepotwierdzone zmiany '30px|Polska Virtus.pro' *Plotki głoszą, że trzon zespołu Virtus.pro (czyli 30px|Polska NEO oraz 30px|Polska pasha) rozpadnie się do końca roku. '30px|Brazylia Made in Brazil / 30px|Ameryka Północna Team Liquid' *Według plotek tuż po majorze odejść z zespołu ma 30px|Brazylia coldzera, który dołączyłby do drużyny Team Liquid. '30px|UE mousesports' *Według plotek skład mousesports ma opuścić 30px|Czechy oskar, a zastąpi go 30px|Polska byali lub 30px|Szwecja twist. '30px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports' *Według poufnych źródeł skład Gambit Esports ma zostać rozwiązany tuż po turnieju ESL One: New York 2018. '30px|USA Cloud9' *Według plotek do składu Cloud9 miałby dołączyć 30px|Belgia ScreaM. '30px|Niemcy BIG' *Według źródeł 30px|Wielka Brytania smooya nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo w drużynie BIG - jeśliby opuścił ten skład - jedynym rozwiązaniem wtedy dla BIG jest ściągnięcie 30px|Niemcy syrsoNa. '30px|Dania North' *Według 35px|USA Jarka „DeKay” Lewisa w składzie North dojdzie do zmian - ze składu odejdą 30px|Dania MSL i 30px|Dania niko, a za nich mają dołączyć 30px|Dania cadiaN oraz 30px|Dania gade. Kategoria:Roszady